Heretofore, spring supported bearings have been utilized for steadying shafts such as the drive shafts in automobiles. Examples of such spring support bearings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 843,591, 1,282,364, 1,324,377, 2,310,282, and 1,124,256. While these devices may operate satisfactorily for minimizing vibrations in a shaft for an automobile, they would not be practical for accurately positioning rotating shafts relative to each other for use in a bearing sorting machine.